


Hey, Bucky Bucky (Hey, Diddle diddle)

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Lullabies, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Diddle Diddle. </p><p>Bucky Parody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Bucky Bucky (Hey, Diddle diddle)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Diddle Diddle parody. This was seriously fun to mess with and I actually don't feel bad about any of this!!! xD

Hey, Bucky Bucky, the soldier that got lucky,  
You got your own mind back, how?

HYDRA finally fell, and that's completely swell,  
And you got your best friend back now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the 'what the fuck' of this xD


End file.
